


Rare Delicacy

by punch_kicker15



Series: The Manticore Saga [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/pseuds/punch_kicker15
Summary: Returning a baby manticore to its mother wasn’t as easy as Faith thought.





	Rare Delicacy

Climbing a mountain was usually no big deal for Faith, but she didn’t usually do it in 120-degree heat, while carrying a squirming baby manticore. 

Dawn was a few feet uphill, testing the path upward. Faith watched her girlfriend hit a loose patch of gravel with a loud crunch, and her chest tightened. Maybe the pressure of this mission was finally starting to get to her. Or maybe that was just the little monster smacking her in the chest with its tail for the millionth time. Whatever the cause, the tightness died down once Dawn caught her balance and found more secure footing. 

After what felt like hours, they reached the mouth of the cave where the baby manticore’s mother lived, according to the locals. 

The cooler air of the cave hit Faith’s sweat-drenched skin. She turned to Dawn and allowed herself a small smile, but didn’t say anything. 

The walls of the cave were covered with weird paintings that didn’t look like anything in real life, like the ones at the Modern Art museum Dawn had dragged her to a while back. The floor was covered with demon hides that gave off a mossy scent when Faith stepped on them. 

The mother manticore was lying on the floor, nursing other babies. She cocked her head to the side, blinked at them, and roared, “Who’s there?” Her voice sounded like it was funnelled through a trumpet. As if the whole human head on a winged lion body configuration wasn’t weird enough. 

Dawn said, “We brought your baby back to you. We’re sorry he got lost.” 

Faith lowered the cub to the cave floor, giving her shoulders a break for the first time in hours. 

“Three, four, five--I’m not missing any cubs.” She squinted at the creature in Faith’s arms. “Oh, is that one from my last litter? I can’t take him back. I have new cubs to care for.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me? You were going to boil the world when he disappeared, and ten minutes later you just throw him away for the next model?” 

“I’d forgotten about that. No wonder it seemed warm in here!” She flicked her tail, and Faith could feel something slithering over her skin, on the way out of the cave. “The world is cooling now. Take him out with you. He has no home here.” 

Dawn tugged on Faith’s arm. “C’mon, let’s go.” 

This was the bizarre cherry on this insanity sundae. “But--” 

“Let’s get out before she changes her mind again,” she hissed, grabbing Faith by the shoulders. “And let me do the talking next time.” 

*** 

There were, as it turned out, a whole bunch of nerds in the Council who had strong opinions on the protocols for care and feeding of a baby manticore. The problem was, none of them could agree on what those protocols were, or why they couldn’t get him to eat much of anything. 

Also, the damn thing kept following Faith around, making ear-splitting yowling noises. 

“I think he imprinted on you,” Dawn said, as she pulled a pizza out of the oven. 

“Well, it must have been a mis-print. He couldn’t have picked a worse mom if he tried.” She nudged him in Dawn’s direction. “Go bug her. She’s actually got her shit together. Maybe you’ll actually want to eat your cat food if she’s the one dishing it out.” She handed the can to Dawn. 

Dawn mused, “I wonder if we’re doing this wrong. I mean, lion’s stomach and all, but he’s got a human mouth. Maybe he doesn’t like the way cat food tastes any more than we would.” 

_ Humans eating cat food . . . _ Faith jumped up and grabbed her phone. “Hey, Kennedy. What’s the stuff you always order at Indigo Bistro? The one I’m always razzing you about? Great, thanks, bye.” 

“Steak tartare,” she told Dawn. “I’ll go pick up a takeout order. The chefs still owe me a favor for that angry ghost thing at Kennedy’s bachelorette party. If he likes it, we can figure out how to make it at home.” 

Dawn smirked. “You know, creative problem-solving is a really important parenting skill.” 

Faith just rolled her eyes at that. She patted the baby’s head. “Dude, I’m gonna go out and get you some food. Be a good kid and chill out with Dawn until I get back.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for buffyversebingo, prompt: take out


End file.
